My Heart Beats For Love
by Mindless Dreaming
Summary: Beth is now one month old, and Quinn and Puck decided to keep her. how did their lives change? one shot. set after regionals, of course.


**A/N- This is rated T for some language. that's about it. I hope you like my first one shot.**

**Characters: Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabrary and Beth Puckerman  
**

* * *

I heard the baby monitor buzz off at exactly three thirty in the morning. I awoke, stretched, and walked half asleep to Beth's room. Quinn was sound asleep in her room, so I tried my best not to disturb her. I picked up the little child and held her on my shoulder.

"It's okay, Bethie babe." I whispered in her ear while walking to our apartment kitchen.

Me, Noah Puckerman, and Quinn Fabray were parents at sixteen. One thing I can say, huge mistake. Well, Beth isn't a huge mistake. I love her with all of my heart and always will. It's just that when Beth was conceived, it was at the wrong place and time. She was drunk, and even though I said wasn't another hookup for me, it really was. And I regret that so much. I realized through the whole pregnancy thing to never underestimate sex as just a fun thing to do in your spare time. Sex is meant for love. And I won't be having it again until it's with someone that I really, really truly love. Which was Quinn Fabray. The mother of my child and the love of my life.

I grabbed a baby bottle out of the fridge and put it in the microwave for about ten seconds. I quickly hit the STOP button before it went off, so I wouldn't wake up Quinn.

I carried the warm baby bottle and sat on the recliner with my beautiful daughter. She was half asleep but whimpering at the same time. I lifted her up on my shoulders and starting patting her back to wake her up. As you can tell I'm not the best father. But I'm trying my hardest. For a fact that I'm the one waking up every night for a bottle-feeding.

She awoke and started to show her little puppy dogface at me. And I put the bottle to her mouth. I rocked her back and forth until she was done with her bottle, and finally when she was, she needed to be burped.

I sat her up on my knee and put my hand on the back of her head. I didn't realize how big I was compared to Beth Puckerman. My hand was bigger then her whole head. I gently moved my leg up and down and pat her back until I heard her burp.

* * *

I couldn't believe that _Quinn Fabray_ and I made a cute baby. Yes, Beth was adorable. When we walk into wal-mart people that are behind us always say "Awww… you're babies so cute! What's her name?" Usually Quinn answers that and goes into her life story about giving birth to her and all that shit that they don't car about.

Watching Quinn give birth to his daughter was the most disturbing thing that he's ever seen in his life. She kept on yelling at me, and I just stood there awkwardly until she finally shut the fuck up. It was rare, but it only took her two hours to delivery Beth. Thank god. I was NOT in a mood to sit in a hospital room for a whole day watching her cry and suffer through the pain.

And took make things weirder? Her water broke right after New Directions sang the Journey Medley for Regionals. _Right after._

I rocked in the recliner with sweet Beth in my arms. She smelled like baby lotion, which I loved the scent of so much I hide some in my gym locker to rub on my hands after football practice. Finally, she fell back asleep. I lied there for a while and rubbed my finger against her soft face.

School was a lot harder now. My football scholarship was gone as soon as I missed three games in a row. I skipped the first half of school almost everyday so Quinn could go to school. Then after lunch at school, she came back to our apartment and she stayed home. Because of this, we both had night classes every other day.

I put Beth back in her crib and turned the nursery music back on, setting the timer for ten minutes, and I slipped back into bed.

* * *

"Babe." Quinn whispered.

"How much formula did you give her?"

"As usual, it's not my first time waking up to bottle feed her."

"Okay."

As soon as I fell back asleep, it was four thirty in the morning.

The alarm buzzed at exactly six thirty a.m. Both Quinn and I awoke and she walked out of the room.

I lied in bed for an extra half and hour, desperately trying to fall back asleep due to sleep deprivation last night. Beth had kept me up for four hours last night; she woke up five times.

After I realized that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, I heard Beth crying.

"Ugh." I said as I got out of bed.

I walked to Beth's room and picked her up on my shoulder. She needed a diaper change.

You have no idea how much I hate changing diapers. I completely refuse to change shit. But I don't think Quinn minds; she loves to spend as much time as possible with our daughter.

I laid Beth on Quinn's old dresser that we converted into a changing table with micro fiber foam for a mattress, and changed her diaper. I'm always in fear of her pissing on something or me. I know I'm pathetic, but I really really am.

Quinn was sitting at the kitchen island, which had only a single chair, and breast-fed Beth. She really didn't care that I saw her breasts while she's breast-feeding, she just told me not to talk to her while she was doing it.

* * *

After Beth was fed, Quinn left for school.

"Bye babe!" She yelled at me when she walked out the door.

Quinn and I had moved out of our parents' houses and rented a two-bedroom apartment. Rent wasn't that bad. Only about three hundred dollars and month. As you can tell we got the cheapest apartment in the whole neighborhood. Which was actually not that bad. All I know is that the previous owner had a cat. Gross, I know, but I didn't feel like paying an extra one hundred dollars a month just to have a pet free apartment, which we had no pets, so we could really care less.

Beth and I lay on the couch and I flipped on the TV to The Today Show. For some reason Beth liked to listen to the band's that sang once in a while. Well I turned it right when Miley Cyrus started singing _Can't be Tamed_. I personally hated that song, but I guess Beth liked it because she was all smiles.

"You like this song?" I told her as I smiled and rubbed her belly with my fingers.

"You're so cute."

And she was. The first day home from the hospital was really hard on me. I couldn't even see her, because she went straight to Mercedes Jones' house. And I almost cried from not seeing her. When she was just born, I acted like I wasn't taking it seriously, but I really was. And I was heartbroken for putting Quinn through that pain and suffering.

And now our lives would never be the same.

* * *

When Quinn arrived home from her half of school, I left her at home with Beth while I went to school.

I have been tortured almost everyday ever since Beth was born. People would walk by me and automatically say, "Where's the baby?" or "Do you have baby bottles in you're locker?"

People would not have said that eleven months ago, before Quinn was pregnant and before he was in Glee Club. They would be in the bottom of a dumpster.

But ever since Beth was born, I realized that I was a better person then what I have been acting like. And all those people were helpless little babies at one time or another, needing someone to hold their heads up high just so they wouldn't fall back down again.

To me, that sounded a lot like high school.

I just realized that there was another part of life where you can find happiness. No, not throwing Kurt Hummel in dumpsters, which I regret so much because now I realized how amazing that guy really is. But, with my daughter, Beth Puckerman.

* * *

_Well you know my heart is breaking_

_You don't have to break it,_

_Love don't change your mind_

_So there's two more people in the world tonight

* * *

_

**THE END. if you're wondering what song that was at the end, it's Two More Lonely People By Miss Miley Cyrus.  
**


End file.
